The day after the Doctor
by LocoMay
Summary: After the doctor goes to find Gallifrey, he runs into some unlikely faces, some unlikely places, and an old friend... but after Clara disappears he needs as many people to help as possible... including the dead...
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Clara, we have to go now, or else me won't find it!" I said while pulling on her arm trying to get her into the Tardis, as we were walking towards the Tardis Clara came to a complete stop jolting me into her, "What!" I exclaimed in an annoyed tone, I let go of her as she crossed her arms and lifted one eye brow "Doctor, I'm still very confused, who was the curator and what did he tell you exactly?" I gave her a surprised expression then my features changed into a smile, as I leaned in and whispered "Gallifrey falls." I then paused, widened my eyes and exclaimed "No more!" I let out an excited smile but she still looked very confused "Yeah? The two names of the painting, what about them?" I Let out a sigh "Clara can't you just listen to me? Gallifrey falls – No more" I Said it repetitively until Gallifrey falls no more had no gap between it and became one title. As her eyes began to widen I heard a voice come from behind us "Pennys in the air… Sweetie" I knew immediately who it was, a tear ran down my face as Clara began to speak, "its one title? Gallifrey didn't fall, and why is your wife here, and it worked?" "The penny drops" M-m-m-my Wife? River? No it can't be… she's in the data base, she's been saved… then I heard the voice in my head of that little girl…Cal… 'Melody pond has been saved, River Song has been saved'

"Come on Sweetie you have to turn around at some point." I could feel my fingers beginning to sweat and my knees beginning to shake, I took a breath, clenched my fist and turned, I got my blue book out of my jackets pocket and flicked through the pages "So... River... I assume the timelines become messed up, where are we now? From looking at you face id say it's quite early on in your regeneration, so near the beginning then" Hmm let me see, she began to chuckle, River came over and closed my book, "You won't be needing that book anymore sweetie" she then took the book out of my hand, flicked through it a little and put me on the first page I have written and gave it back to me, "You see I just came out… of the Library"

My hands began to shake and I lost grip of the book, it fell to the ground "Doctor what's wrong?" Clara said in a confused tone, "Did she say the Library, but doctor didn't she-" I put my finger over Clara's mouth as a pretty obvious hint to shut up. "Yes Clara that's where I died" River let out another chuckle, I then grabbed her arm and dragged her to the Tardis "Oh don't you just love it when he gets all confused?" River said as she fell to the floor "Isn't this what you wanted?" I Paced around in a circle for a little bit, then I offered river a hand to help her up "What are you, and what are you trying to do to be, get to me because its working!" I shouted in her face, "She was my Wife, and you, what? Copied her? Became her? Took her? She was mine, mine, mine, mine!" Everytime I said mine I hit on my chest with one clenched fist, I began to get so emotional I began to spit, cry and sweat. "Sweetie its me, me and all the other had help from Cal she helped us escape!" my jaw clenched and I went right up into her face, "So you are telling me that a little girl can bring dead people back to life… please… what are you?" I began to poke her "A Zygon?" I poked her again "Living plastic?" I poked again and again accusing her of being many other shape shifting aliens, she eventually slapped me… I realised it was really her!

"Oh Honey your home" I said with a smile… she began to come towards me as I apologised over and over again "Of course its me you big idiot, geez I really hate you sometimes!" she exclaimed while showed me all her teeth as a tiger would to show its prey that they are no match for them… "Anyone want some tea." Clara interrupted, Thank god for Clara "Thank god for Tea… yes please Clara." She then scurried down the hall… me and river sat there for a good ten minutes before Clara came back, with no tea, and soaking wet "Doctor she did it again" A let out a chuckle and began to stroke the console of the Tardis, "Sexy… where did you put it?" River moved her head to a slanting position, though her hair didn't seem to move "Sexy? What does 'Sexy' do?" I felt like I probably shouldn't have called her sexy infront of River but it was too late to change it now "She moves the rooms around as you can see Clara obviously stepped into.. the… urm… swimming pool instead of the kitchen… Hahaa, funny isn't she" I Said while stroking the tardis again "Yes… HILARIOUS, Doctor look at me." I then pointed in the direction of the wardrobe, she followed my finger and went upstairs…

Me and river then heard a loud scream, and ran up after Clara


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ~ Rose

As we ran up a dalek was motionless in the cupboard… "It's the shell, it's the shell of Clara" River looked at me stunned "What do you mean it's the 'shell' of clara?" River went to touch it, I told her no and went to stop her, but she did, "Ouch" she moved her hand immediately, leaving a glowing hand print on the surface of its shell. I swiftly took hold of her arm and shielded her with my body, the eye stalk of the Dalek began to turn to a deep blue, "No I cant have a live dalek in my tardis, the last Tardis"

It began to shake vigorously "D-d-doctor?" It didn't sound like a dalek is sounded like… a friend "Doctor who is that? Is it Clara?" River went to walk towards it so I grabs hold of her arm, tilted my head so it was facing the floor and shook my head, I then looked up in fear "Doctor!?" It spoke again, "I know that voice" I Walked towards in and looked into the eye stalk "Its cant be!" It repeatedly said my name over and over again, "Doctor I don't understand if its not clara then where is she and wh-" I cut her off by shushing her, "it- it- its not Clara, Its Rose"

"Doctor, your voice has changed, but your heart has not, one terrible night you counted the children on Gallifrey the day you ended it all" my fist clenched and I punched the shell of the dalek, I punched the shell containing Rose. "Did you ever count us?" I Looked into the eye stalk and released a confused expression "Count who? Count what" I Said "Bring me back Clara… NOW!" The head of the dalek seemed to move, pointing the eye stalk to the floor, as if shameful "I regret to say my dear space man I don't know where she is, I don't even know where I am, help me, please doctor, Help?" River then look my hand and looked me in the eyes "Rose? Rose Tyler, Your first Lo-" She stopped mid word as I began to nod, she then embraced me in a gentle hug… "I was going to find Gallifrey, I don't have time for this!" I expressed in an angry tone, then river straightened out my bowtie and asked a question, the second most important question in the universe "What's more important, Your Planet, your race… or Rose?" I whipped a tear that was rolling down my cheek and exclaimed "Rose Tyler… every time." I Looked into the eye stalk again "Rose count what count who?" the stalk looked straight back at me "Count all the companions you've lost?" of course I have, every night I recall all of my companions, it makes me weak, it makes me mad, I quickly changed the subject.

"Rose Tyler I will find you, i will also find Clara… and when I do, WHEN I do, I WILL save you."

"Doctor! Surely your planet is more important than some girl?" she said as I began to stroke the Dalek "And doctor my hand, it did something, it made IT activate… Doctor are you listening to me?" I turned only to see Rivers face with a new expression shown upon it, I could only guess it was a mixture of confusion and dread, "She is not an 'IT' River Song, she is Rose Tyler… Something has taken my friends from where they are supposed to be, and River Song that is much more important then the Time Lords! And you… you're a time traveller, probably the 'second' most important traveller in all of history, so when you touched the Dalek you created a link, a link so I could talk to Rose Tyler and find her once more!" I put each hand on the sides of Rivers head "Don't you see?" I let out a big grin and kissed her forehead.

"Rose, I will find you, and Clara, and that my friend is a promise!" I turned to run down the corridor when the Dalek began to speak, it wasn't roses voice anymore, it was that of a Dalek "D-d-d-doctor, tell me, are you afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?" I stopped in my tracks and continued facing in the opposite direction of the dalek, "Because we're not" so… this proved to me that the Daleks had Clara and Rose, but where? How? Why!? "River get out…" she looked into my eyes and widened her own, "why?" I took hold of her shoulders, and put my forehead against hers, I warm tear feel down my left cheek and I pronounced "Because I'm about to do something that you don't need to see…" she nodded and headed down the steps back to the main console.

I began to laugh in front of the Dalek "Women 'ey." I chuckled some more as I removed the sonic from my jackets pocket, "Doctor, what are you going to do with that, assemble a cupboard at me?" I repetitively chucked the sonic up into the air, while catching it every time, I chuckled again "You know Dalek, you are very smart and very charming, but sometimes you are just thick… you see in all the time we've been speaking, well even before that, when I was speaking to Miss Tyler I began to scan, do you know what I was scanning for?... Your space ship… ohh and look!" I pressed the button on the side of the sonic and the tardis jolted, "Doctor! The Tardis its moving, im not doing anything" I heard river shouting from the console room… "And Dalek, if im very clever, and lets be honest I am, then im right where I need to be…"

I ran into the consoles room, "Come on, COME ON!" I yelled at the tardis as it was having difficulty landing, then River flicked a switch "You had the hazard jock on." I looked up at her and let out a huge smile, we began to materialise on the daleks space craft, I quickly flicked the shields on as we were landing, and luckily we had landed in the spot Rode was standing, she began to materialise in the Tardis, "Doctor?" She asked, she had her eyes closed and fell to the ground of the tardis floor, we've landed.

I whispered to myself "Rose" I quickly pulled myself together, fixed my bowtie and rushed over "Rose!" I cradled her in my arms, then held her face, her eyes were still closed, "Look at me Rose." Her mouth opened "I-i-i- I cant, demons run when a good man goes to war, no, Silence will fall when the question is asked, no, Doctor who, no, that's not it, are you afraid of the big bad wolf?" she opened her eyes, they were bright, just like when she was the big bad wolf, the heart of the tardis, it began to drip out of her, and made its way back into the console, she began to scream, "C'mon Rose!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ~ Bad Wolf

Rose stopped screaming as the golden light left her eyes, she jolted backwards and fell to the floor once again, she wasn't awake, she wasn't responding, I put my hand on her cheek "Rose?" I tried to wake her up "Rose! Its gone now, we won, the big bad wolf is gone!" her eyes flickered open, and her classic smile appeared on her face, I jumped to my feet and offered her a hand, she took hold of my hand and I pulled her to her feet "Hello" I said in a state of complete shock, she replied with the exact same word, she hasn't seen me like this before, well not this face I thought to myself, I straightened my bowtie and attempted to lean on the console of the tardis… attempting to look cool, but began to slip, when River caught me, "Sweetie are you not going to introduce us?"

"Yes, of course, Rose Tyler this is River Song, she is my… urm" River put her hand out, grabbed roses and they began to shake hands "Im his Wife." Rose seemed confused, and didn't seem to know what to say to her, "So Urm, oh you've redecorate!" Rose said as she looked around the console, I touched the console and nodded proudly "I don't like it…" my jaw dropped open and I approached Rose "You- You know what your just like me, past me, not present or future me… that'd just be weird!" She began to laugh hysterically then embraced me with a hug, I have missed her hugs so much "Doctor, its really you… right?" She looked up at me and I nodded "You look amazing, your hair, your chin, you… Bowtie?" I straightened it up, stood tall and announced "Bow ties are cool" she let out a classic grin "Doctor, Your hopeless!"

At that point the monitor screen turned on, "Doctor." I heard coming from the monitor, "DOCTOR!" I looked at the monitor, "Ah, nice to see you remember me… Hello!" there was a single Dalek shown on the monitor, he was bronze and without feeling, emotionless, "I see you found miss Tyler" I began to chuckle and looked directly into the monitor… "Of course I did… im the Doctor!" The dalek quickly responded "But you seem to be missing someone!" I knew this, Clara was still missing, I had to find her! "Yes, I know Clara is still missing, but first things first, what have you done to Rose? I mean how is she here, in our universe?" the Dalek remained silent and just looked, as if it was looking into my eyes, as if it was looking into my soul, it then spoke "Why don't you come out of your box and find out?"

As I ran to the door of the Tardis to confront the daleks River tried to stop me my holding onto my hand, I swiftly shouted in her face "C'mon River have you got a plan, what am I meant to do!?" she let go on my swiftly, and then I felt a warmth grasp on to my hand, I looked to my left thinking it was river, but no it was rose, my rose… "Lets get them" She said as we began to walk towards the door of the tardis "Don't be stupid, you'll get yourselves killed!" Rose's hand grew tighter around mine, then she shouted "At least then you can tell the world we tried, while you stayed back, scared!" I let out a slight grin, and she questioned what I was so happy about, I replied "I just missed you."

I snapped my fingers and the doors of the tardis opened


End file.
